The Vagabond
by Kai.Dpan
Summary: First chapter of the book, I'm a new writer give me some ideas plz
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Background…**_

Third Person View for now, First Person will be after chapter 1

Sky Bladefield was probably the happiest boy to have happily lived for 10 years of peaceful and loving environment of his family. He has his grandfather and grandmother who gave him the name Sky as he was borned on a day of Clear Sky, named so he could have a pure heart like the clear sky. His parents were also in agreement to his name, not knowing that Sky will one day emerge as the Ultimate Hero in 10 years.

He grew up around a supposedly strong demon named Auroa but it stays in a lion form to save power. The lion acts as his babysitter since he was borned after he had turned 10 years old it was to be sealed up by the head of the family again. His childhood was a happy one, Sky was never a spoiled kid, and he was a kind kid growing up. Every morning he would go on a walk in the slums part of the city and would always give some of his allowance to the poor, the poors referred to him as "little savior." His parents would lecture him to not go into the slums since it is an area of high mortality of children, but they would feel proud about their son being so selfless in heart.

He grew up known for his ability to quickly learn stuff such as when his father had started to train him when he was 4, he had learned the Bladefield swords arts in less than 5 years, he could even rival his father at that age if he had went all out with his power activated. He was also known as the "Prodigy of the Bladefields." Every single one of the nobility of the empire knew about this prodigy and also expects him to be a force to be reckoned with. Eventually this message got to the king and this king has started to fear the Bladefield. Nonetheless Sky grew up as a happy boy treated with high respect.

Everything changed when the Emperor of Flias, Caesar V. Flias, outlawed their clan; the biggest Armentalist clan (Bladefield Clan) in the continent of Flias because of the boy's father had accidentally killed the Emperor's brother, Gaustein V. Flias on a duel battle that was supposed to be a duel to protect his wife (aka the boy's mother) since Gaustein had laid his lustful eyes on the beautiful wife of the boy's father. The duel was supposed to be a death match but the Emperor had went against the vouch and ordered the Bladefield clan to be all executed. No one knew the King had used this reason as an excuse to execute the bladefields so he could have a stable throne. He not knowingly that Sky had escaped and later cause his own fall.

An old butler named Vincent was put in charge of the boy after the clan was executed by the last wish of the head of the Bladefield clan which is the boy's father. The old butler is a close friend of the head he swore to protect the boy, one of his objectives was to help awaken the blood of the Bladefield within the boy so he could avenge his family. After the butler has awakened his blood, he was instantly killed in the pursuit of the royal knights of the empire. The cat is actually a sealed demon that has formed a contract with the Bladefields for eternity. The contract is an equality contract which means as long as the Bladefields still are alive in this world; the demon shall have infinite life span so it has to protect the blood of Bladefields.

It found the last blood of the bladefields after most of the clan was totally annihilated. It had gone on a rampage in the city of Fliada due to the anger of the massacre of the clan it was supposedly to protect. The royal knights came in wave by wave to subdue the demon but most are eaten or completely burned out by the flames of the demon. After the Caesar V. Flias called the high priestess of the Holy Light League, Eterna, and the empire finally subdued Auroa due to its weakened stage of burned out magic powers. The royal knights and the high priestess never knew about what happened to the demon after it has used up all of its magic. They would never had expected it to have turned into a cat and snuck to the last blood of the Bladefields.

The Royal Family of the Flias Empire outlawed the boy, Sky Bladefield because he has escaped execution and now is persecuted with a bounty of 3 million gold. (this is a big amount on the continent of Flias for a small boy) Sky has escaped to the border sands with the cat after it has presented to him.

"Child, you who has the last blood of the Bladefields is the last of my hopes of living! You have to live to avenge your clan, and therefore since my life is on the line I shall bestow you the Aurorus Magic that will help you in your path of a vengeance." That was what "Auroa" said before he turned into a regular cat and after Sky has been given the Aurorus magic. Aurorus magic is basically the magic of all affinities which is mostly based on the imagination of the user. Sky was able to escape because he had made himself invisible. He not knowingly stepped into the world's largest and driest desert, the Lagaard Desert and wonder for two years….(Don't ask me how he lived for two year in the desert because the answer is right there, remember the equality contract, he has a stronger life force than regular people)

In the vast desert, one would not expect a boy wondering around it with a cat like animal by his side, but obviously there is a story behind all of this. "Sorry you have to starve with me again, Auroa, "the boy said to the cat with a bit of a joker's attitude. "Meow," was all the cat replied but it looks hungry and that is very apparent. The cat looks like a miniature lion if not the best way to describe it. "Sigh, "the boy sighed but with a sense of killing in his eyes as if remembering the past. "Looks like its lizard meat for dinner again, we gotta find some water soon or else we are really screwed." And as usual the cat says, "Meowwww."

The boy and the cat goes on, with barely any luggage, the cat purrs constantly to signal its hunger. The boy with a, "I'm sorried", face. Night came quickly as they finished up a lizard that Auroa caught. Just when the boy was about to fall asleep, a heavy smoke swept over the desert that woke the boy up. "Auroa, wake up! " "Meowwww!" The cat had sprung from its curled up posture and started purring atrociously. "I think the smoke is poisonous…. WE GOTTA RUNNNNNNN!" The company of boy and cat started fleeing in the opposite direction of the smoke.

From a distance two men armored in heavy plate and huge blades and a woman with light leather armor and a wide bow, watched the boy (the cat is too small to be seen) fleeing towards them. "It's another survivor, should we put him down?" The woman with the bow asked the other two as if they are her higher ups. "Wait, we need some more hands in our guild he might help with the scrubs," one man said jokingly. "Well we should have a good loot in the desert waiting so let's forget about the boy first, the smoke Vesoium, we used can be used to kill any lvl 5 and down monsters so let's not make it go to waste, I'm sure there are some sand diggers laying dead in the sand that we can loot from," A more mature man said. The woman stayed quiet as she started to aim at a creature that appears half dead lying on the sand.

"Auroa! Auroa! Auroaaaaaaa!" "Where are you?!" The boy shouted into the desolate desert. Of course the desert replied with a silence. The boy felt powerless and dehydrated after his voice had used up the last of his saliva, he tried hard to stay awake. His vision blurring, his hearings fainting, and his voice came out voiceless. He realized he is going to die out here, so picked up one good memory to recall before his death….. Back when he was a kid, a very small kid he had a great life, mom and dad loved him his grandparents also adored him like he's the last of the nearly extinct species.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa…..Uncle, Aunt…," those were the last of Sky's thought before he fainted…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Sandworm Raid **_

Sky's 13 year old

First Person

In a certain desert, in a certain village, in a certain tent, lies a boy no older than 15 with dark hair very contradicting to the surrounding colors on a reddish bed...

"This… is no heaven is this?" I woke up completely tired with barely plausible voice in a tent. As if hearing my voice, a girl around the age of 12 came in with a fruit basket. "Hey, you are awake!""Uhmm, where is this?" That was all I wanted to know at the moment. "Oh, this is the sand tribe of the Lagaard desert; I'm Alice, nice to meet you." "Oh, thank you, uhmm, (it's that awkward silence again) uhmm, yeah, uhmm, my name is Sky, I think I'm the same age as you, by the way are you 13?" "Pfffff, (Alice starts laughing with her hands covering her mouth) I've never heard of anyone introducing like that, haha!" (Well excuse me, it's not my fault, how would you like to end up in a completely strange place with no clothes except pants on facing a girl with weird clothes and introducing oneself)"Well, sorry, I'm a stranger here in a strange tent, here with a strange girl and with a strange laugh," I said with a bit of anger. The girl kinda didn't take it all in at once but when she did, she started crying. "You… are a (tears and sobs) Horrible (more tears and sobs) PERSON!" Unfortunately the main character right now doesn't know that it was her who found Sky lying almost dead in the desert. The girl started to turn around to run, but a man walked in.

"Alice, what happened," the man seems to be in his 30's asked. "This is (continues with the sobbing) a BAD PERSON!" Alice says with anger and regret. "HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER CRY, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING, A** HOLE!1!" The man seems t be very angry at me. "DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT IT WAS HER WHO BROUGHT YOU IN, OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE LEFT YOUR ROTTEN BODY TO BE EATEN BY THE GAIA SAND WORMS!" I instantly caught on to what the man said. I genuinely feel really sorry for Alice, so I started to apologize, "I'm very sorry, Alice, I didn't know it was you that saved me, I'm very sorry, I take it back you are not a strange girl, and you are actually really pretty and with that fashionable dress…" (Yes I'm apologizing like crazy now, cramming any kind of praises I can use on a girl) Alice's mood seems to have lightened up a bit but the man obviously knew I was trying to get Alice to be on her good mood so he still didn't wipe his anger off his face, right now he is probably thinking (finally, you good for nothing brat, be grateful to her, and you better not come over and flirt with my daughter, you Outsider!11)

"Really?" Alice asked me with those eyes (you know what I mean)"Yes, I'm sorry for yelling at you, sorry," I really can't believe this is taking forever to apologize. "Well then welcome to The Lagaard Sand Tribe!" Alice said with enthusiasms. I started to walk out of the tent after the man reminding me to put on some clothes before I do that. Of course that was embarrassing especially in front of a girl.

The Tribe is actually quite big, after Alice tells Sky of the population here living in the Lagaard Sand Tribe, Sky literally flipped over. "It's true, we have 20,000 people living here, we help each other get through famine and trouble like one big family," Alice says it proudly. Deep within my heart I would have loved to have lived out here probably with my parents, a poor, yet normal life is way better than a rich but miserable life without family. But….. Right now my goal is to get stronger, and avenge my clan. " It really is nice here, this is truly the most peaceful place to live….. no fights, no mass murders…." I murmured to myself. "Huh? Did you say something, Sky?" "No, I just said this is a really nice place to live in," I quickly made up a statement. "Thank You! I'm very proud of this tribe too!"

Time goes on and now it has been 2 year, the sand tribes people have gotten used to Sky, many kids were first told not to get close to Sky at first but as time went on they started to get along, especially after the Gaia Sandworm raid incident. (Sometimes, Sky would tease Alice like a brother and would always tell her it was a joke to use as an excuse to pat on her head)(XD).It was a weird event that happened that year, exactly a year after Sky's arrival at the sand tribe, for a few days the sound of the ground rumbling have disturbed the live stocks and made them extremely hyper. Then a mob of Gaia sandworms started to appear into sight and plunged the tribe into danger. This was when Sky first used his Aurorus magic and the power of Bladefield Bloodline against the mob of sandworms. "Damn, if I had a weapon it would be a lot easier!" I thought in my mind. I released simple fire arrows at the sandworms using my imagination but all it did was make the sandworms flinch a bit, I had to get close was what I had in mind when the fire arrows didn't work. "Well, looks like this will be my first battle to go all out on!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Sword and Master**_

"UUUUAHHHHHHHHHH!1" I shot towards a group of three sandworms dodging their constant physical strikes with their heads. "Why did the tribesman have to give me these clothing, they are so hard to run in." This is a fact that Sky himself cant laugh about with his wry smile. The sandworms soon learned the method of Sky's evasions and quickly stroked at his blind spots which somehow did nothing more than a scratch to him. Sky tumbled towards a tent causing more destruction. The other tribesman are trying their hardest to defend the tribe grounds, Sky currently has this strong urge to protect this village from destruction for some reason, maybe because of the hospitality of how people treat each other here in this village that makes Sky want to treasure this place.

"Ughhh, why did all of these sandworms come out of nowhere?" The tribesmen asked each other with perplexed yet frightened faces. "Attention all men, round yourselves up surround the weak and girls in the circle!" Devin yelled. (Alice's dad) The tribes' people panicked at first but after the sandworms came closer with their wriggling body which creped the children and women out in the tribes. The tribesmans quickly reacted to the actions of the sandworms and picked up all kinds of "weapons." One picked up a radish as a weapon when he was just harvesting his crops. (OF course right now I can't laugh at him in this situation but I would have) But the worst isn't him, someone picked up a flower pot from Alice's garden. (Boy, if I was him, Alice is gonna have him toasted) I guess technically the _worst _aren't them, because I don't even have a weapon!

I'm surprised Alice isn't screaming right now actually, right now she actually looks like a warrior. She has a broomstick and a dust pan on her. (It's very apparent that she was doing clean work before all this)

"I'll take the sandworms on the right side of the tribe gate," I screamed at Devin before taking off. This kid, I really don't know why he is helping us with the way we are treating him but I'm glad he can lend a hand. Devin thought as he stroked his chin beard. "Wait, if I can just imagine a weapon with my magic, I can do this!""Sky! Take this!" Devin threw me a sword that has this eccentric design on it that looks like a demon cat like lion, before I can continue imagining my "weapon.""This blade was founded around here by me 2 days ago but no one could draw the blade out of its scabbard, I don't know how it will be a use to you but better than nothing!" Honestly I was surprised Devin would do that but hey a swords a sword. "Ok! Thanks!" I grabbed the sword. First what Devin said was weird, because when the sword came into my hands, it started to shake like a strong vibration my hands."Blood of Bladefield, draw the blade, I shall become thou power!" The sword as if talking to me sounded into my mind echoing. "Should I draw this blade?" was what I started to think.

Three sandworms wriggled their ugly bodies along the tents crushing them as they come; their titanic body size crept up closer and closer to Sky." Well here comes nothing!" I drew the blade easily not like what Devin said. It's funny how the second I drew it out, I feel a very natural power starting to flow out from my body. It was like the feeling when you suddenly feel powerful and light weighted. The blade shined along with the blazing sun in the desert with the golden streaks lining up along the sides of the long blade, but the metal of the blade still feels icy cold with its killing scent on it.

The sandworms, as if afraid of the blade, flinched and fell back as Sky walked closer to them. Then the sandworms seem to be communicating to one another and decided to attack anyways. The sword seems to be attracting all the sandworms to come, it's like as if releasing a scent that sandworms like. "So, you guys want this right?" I held the sword and waved it in front of the sandworms as if to provoke them and taunt them.

I ran with the sword out of the village trying to lure all of them out first. "Devin, Im gonna go take these worms on a walk, so I will be right back!" I yelled at Devin and he gave me an "Ok" with his eyes and went back to organizing the vicinity again since the worms are leaving. The sandworms followed me out of the village, with very determined spirit which I don't want on 50 sandworms AND when they are chasing you.

After running for like a hour, I have gotten out of the sight of the village along with 50 sandworms surrounding me. I honestly don't think I will be able to win 50. Then again I was wondering why I did this for that village that has nothing really important to me. I almost let the god of death take me and give up but the sword objected to my ideas. My bloodline awoke along with the sword, it started shining and I noticed my eyes turning to red with the reflections on the sword. It was like an urge, an urge to start a massacre. I started to notice my hunger for killing. The blade started obeying me and let me swing it like I wanted. Before I knew it the area surrounding me are all covered in sandworm blood and corpse. The last few sandworms had fled due to my horrifying killing skills that took down each of them with single blows each.

When I came to, I realized I was covered in blood too and that the blade was covered in blood too. It was like amnesia, I dint know what I just did, I only remembered the satisfactions of killing and bloodshed.

"What happened…?" I wondered, before I fell lying on the floor in exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Leaving and Meeting**_

Again with this kind of waking up… I unconsciously eavesdropped on a bunch of people talking. "He saved us, I can't believe it!""Me neither…." Another one said. "Quiet, he needs rest right now," a familiar person said or at least I think he is. (Currently in a subconscious state of mind)

"Ooouhhhh!"Remembering the bloody scene of the slain sandworms, Sky recalled as he woke up. I woke up staring at Alice in the face actually trying to check my temperature. My eyes opened suddenly which scared Alice pretty badly. "Eeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Alice scream as she toppled over the bed and fell on the ground crab legged. "Ah, sorry for scaring you I just woke up,""Oh, it's ok, It was mainly my fault anyways," (of course I can't say I was looking at your face the whole time can I?) Alice thought while she blushed in front of Sky.

"Anyways, I can't stay here any longer, Alice." "Why, why not?" "The monsters seems to have been lured here by the blade, that was obvious after I tried to use it to taunt the monsters." "But….." Alice murmured. "The villagers don't really like me anyways except for you, I might as well get out, plus Devin would want me gone anyways." I replied before Alice could persuade me with those eyes…"Oh and don't worry I will be back someday, but even though the villagers don't like me, I still like the way how this village is so peaceful and …so warm." I got up from the bed and told Alice to not tell anyone I was leaving, but for some reason, as soon as I walked out the tent….Everyone came to greet me… I honestly felt really welcomed and really want to stay but that gave me all the reason for me to leave.

"Alice told me, you were leaving," a little chubby kid shouted out and the other kids started to whine about it too. (The chubby kid is Mensley, a kid that was saved by Sky when he and a bunch of kids went to play near the border of the village but was almost killed by a Thana Scorpion. After that he seems to look up to Sky since he crushed it with admiration.) "Yea…" I replied softly. "Don't go, please…" The kids shouted. Then suddenly the person I would least expect to have me stay said, "Brat, you can stay if you want, I gotta admit the bravery you shown at that raid was admirable!"I turned to see Devin standing there and gracefully smoking a cigar.

"I don't "live" in the same world as you guys do; I have a goal that I don't want any of you to suffer because you all knew me!" I said slowly so everyone could hear. Devin seems to have caught on and walked away, which to me was him telling me to do whatever. Alice stood there crying along with the kids. The adults then all asked me to stay but the answer was still no.

"Well then please take these since you are leaving," Devin came back with a sachet full of gold coins. "Uhhh, I don't really need them but if you have to give them to me, I will take it." I replied. "All I really need is another blade.""I see so that blade didn't draw for you either," Devin analyzed. "No, I did drew it out, it was just it took control of me, I don't want to use it right now, I feel as if I don't have the power to completely wield it yet, so I want to request another blade." "Ok," Devin went back into his tent to bring out a blade, bright red with a long scabbard. He shoved it in my hands and left once more…

The villagers were nice enough to give Sky a storage ring(storage rings are magical rings that can store items in it) along with a year's worth of water and food. The villagers even gave Sky a horse to travel by. Sky was very thankful to them and vowed to thank them back in the future… Of course that's that the climax to Sky leaving the sand tribe.

"LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" Alice screamed at Sky before shutting herself in her own tent. Sky put on a wry smile; of course he knew Alice didn't mean that, it was just her anger at Sky leaving. Then again our main character still hasn't figured out Alice's feelings towards him, what a "moron!"

Sky waved good bye to the villagers and he realized he has grown attached to the sand tribe, before he realized he was …. Shedding tears….

From a distance Sky could still see the tribe people wave at him but Sky pushed on trying very hard to ignore them or else Sky would turned the horse around and returned saying, "I was just kidding!" Alice would have been very delighted that way but in reality that wasn't what that happened as much as Sky wanted that to happen, but he has a goal, his vengeance against the Flias Emperor, Caesar V. Flias. "Here I come, Caesar, you better clean your neck and wait for me!" Sky shouted towards the endless desert sands. (The main character completely forgot about Auroa, yes)

Ever since Sky left, Alice has been very down; if her dad didn't constantly remind her to eat she would have starved to death. This went on for 3 months before her feelings towards Sky has thinned a bit after all she did like Sky but he didn't know. She would constantly ask herself what would happen if she did tell Sky that she liked him, would that have changed the ending?

3 months have passed….

Sky has been wondering in the endless sands without seeing any oasis or any settlement. He trotted his horse while he bit onto some dried meat along with some water. The desert is burning him and vultures swooning around him in the skies waiting for his death. "Stupid birds, looks like you will have to wait another 7 months before you can have my flesh, but I'm pretty sure it will be me that will be eating you birds!"Sky joked around trying to keep himself invigorated and not die of boredom instead.

Sky has rode the horse another 3 days before he hit an oasis, he was relieved to be able to take a bath since, even for a male you have to stay clean and especially when you have not taken on since 3 months. Obviously Sky does not know there is company in the water.

"WHO ARE YOU!" A voice that obviously came from a girl alarmed the oasis.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Treaty to the Next City**_

Sky has already undressed his top shirt when he heard the girl's voice. He flipped into the water to try to hide but that was not the right choice because the girl has already seen him. The girl has put on some simple clothes not flashy at all but her natural elegance makes it up. Sky watched the girl, she seems to be around the age 15, even for such young age she has a pretty mature body (the main character can be perverted can he?XD)

"COME OUT OF HIDING, YOU LECHER!" the girl started to shoot icicle spears in all direction. "Crap," I came out of hiding afraid of getting hit straight on by the icicle spears. I dived onto shore exposing myself to the girl….

"YOU LECHER! THERE YOU ARE!" She blast fire balls at me this time which I would have considered stupid if I wasn't the one trying to dodge while almost naked! I brought the red blade in front of me to shield myself. (I'm sorry Devin, but I'm about to die so please let me use your sword)The fire caused a recoil and a cool down time to the girl, I used that time to get up and grab my clothing. The girl was about to unleash another spell when I jump upon her and rolled her over to make sure she couldn't cast another spell. Well unfortunately, that only made it worse, I DID NOT expect her to suddenly kick me in an area "too" close to my "VIP"(VERY IMPORTANT PLACE)I instantly flinched and got up.

"Whoa, whoa, listen, I didn't know you were in the pool," putting on my most honest face and most peaceful tone. "I swear that was an accident, I haven't been in water since 3 months now, believe me I really didn't know," I continued. "Well. TOO BAD, you saw ….."She said back pretty madly. Then she suddenly went quiet as if thinking about something. I had a bad feeling about this so I started to inch back to start taking my leave…. RUNNING!

"Where are you going, you looked at my body and now you're just leaving, what an irresponsible person!" She shot me a statement that quickly enraged me but I didn't show it out. "What, so you want me to take responsibility?"I asked with a smirk. "Yes, of course, after all you did see….my body." "Fine, I guess I will reluctantly take you as my wife-""NOOO, I don't need you to do that!"The girl blushed with her face as red as an apple. "THEN WHAT THE **** YOU WANT ME TO DO!" I started getting a bit annoyed. "Sheesh, males are never good people, I only want you to take me to the next city over, of course I know the way but, you see I used up all my supplies, I ran out of water and food yesterday…" "Ok, do you know how long is the next town over going to be?""About 2 weeks of a walk from here not counting monster encounters that will make the walk longer," she replied in this snobby way like she knows everything that REALLY pisses me off. "Ok, but if I split my food with you we are going to last another 3 more months so I think we are fine, as long as you know your way, that benefits me too…"

The two started to journey towards the next city. "Say, what's the next city?"I asked. "It's named Arceland City-""Pffffft," I nearly spit up the water I was just drinking right after I heard the city's name, "Arseland.""Hey can you not be serious?" She quickly realized the joke about the city's name and started blushing. Then again she thought, I have been calling him hey for ages, I still haven't asked his name yet…Wait no, it should be him that's suppose to ask my name why's it me? While all this thought goes on in the girl's mind, the boy seems to be carefree and not even thinking of ever changing the girl's description from "hey" to her name.

Two days later in the dark desert plains night rolled by…

Sky has pulled out a carpet and a sleeping bag. The sleeping bag which was forcefully taken by the snobby girl has already started to sleep leaving Sky alone in the desert plain under his horse looking at the sky. From a close look… Sky is crying, he felt all alone in the world without his family or anyone with him, in his heart he did regret leaving but he had to. His cries were very soft but the girl has already woken up, she listened to his cries and thought maybe I mistook his personality, he probably has a sad past, and maybe I should be "nicer."

Morning came with the first light shining in the desert skies, the girl has already awoken. She went to first check on Sky as she found that he was still sleeping… "What a guy, last night he was still crying now he's sound asleep."The girl said but in her mind she was thinking, wow he looks cute when he's asleep or rather not too annoying. Wait what am I thinking again, the girl thought and blushed again but she made sure to face the other way to make sure that either Sky was already awake or not he would not see her face.

She dragged Sky onto the horse behind her and rode down the desert plains.

"Where am I?" was always the words Sky use when he forgot where he was again. "You are in a desert, on a horse behind my back and sitting right next to me!" The girl said laughing and surprisingly, her face when laughing was… cute.

"Are you sure you know the way to the city?"I asked still not very certain I should believe her but I got not much of a choice. "Believe me, homie I know my way!" As she said that she sped the horse faster down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Willis Family**_

The two rode the horse under the hot desert sun, on the way the two have finally gotten along without a fight. The girl has finally put down her snobby prep attitude a bit and actually asked Sky's name before introducing herself. "My name is Hannah Willis, from the great Willis family that have been arch mages for generations, we are a family that have been in use to the great Flias Emperor, Caesar V. Flias, my grandfather was the legendary Arch Mage General that subdued the Crynolian invasions to the north and forced them back to their borders," she continued before I could say anything back to her, "My father became his successor two years ago after becoming an arch mage himself, his name should be known by everyone since his magic level has become even stronger than my grandfather, his name is Leon Willis, you know him don't you?" "Uh, no, I have been living in the desert and you are the first person I met besides the tribe people here…" I replied knowing that I lied to her, but I can't afford people knowing my true identity, because I'm sure I'm still on bounty. "No way! For some reason you give me a sense of nobility not some nomads I the desert!" She seems shocked by my response.

"Listen, I'm from the Willis family, our family has a rule to have the next generation to train in a certain place and survive through the place for at least a year, when times up, I have to get back to the Willis to report, the surviving members of the family will be a candidate to inherit the family's power and authority the failures will be considered "workers" for the successor." She continued, "But I ran out of food 3 days ago so obviously I won't be able to make it back so that's why I needed your help.""Oh no wonder but didn't your family give you enough food for the year?" I asked. "They did, it was just some…bandits…" She said almost frightened to remember the scene.

In a bandit hideout…

"Boss, what quest did ja accept this time, killing some royalties or kid'apping youn' maidens and asking for ransom or just some goody quests," a guy with a Mohawk asked another man that obviously looked a lot more serious than the Mohawk dude. "It's a request by a royalty, to kidnap the head daughter of the Willis family, we received some news about her being all alone in the desert supposedly has to survive in it for a year."The man said without emotion. "Cool, is she hot? Does our client mind if we "play" with her a bit?" Another dude with a really perverted face showed up and asked the emotionless man. "Our client didn't say anything about that, just do whatever.""Awesome, boss you are the best!"Another woman popped up and heard the conversation but she didn't respond to it but left, her emotionlessness can rival the emotionless man's. (These are the people that popped up in chapter 1) The woman started to polish her bow and arrow and the other two the Mohawk and the pervert started joking around about how they should "play" with the head daughter of the Willis family. "We'll start the objective now!" "Get ready!"

After Sky heard about Hannah starting to be recalling terrible moments, he stopped asking and had Hannah take a rest while he rode the horse and had her lay behind him.

Then suddenly a nostalgic feeling hit Sky as the sky and view in front of Sky became foggy and obscured. "IT'S THE POISONOUS GAS AGAIN!" Sky thought as he pulled the horse to a stop and head backwards. At this time, sleeping beauty has awakened and pulled on Sky's sleeves. "Why are we heading backwards?" "That smokescreen over there is a very venomous gas, I have seen what happened to creatures that get covered by it, their skeletons and remains didn't even exist after it surrounded them, "Sky thought back to two years ago when the smoke separated his cat and him.(Yes, finally the main character remembers about the cat.) "Hurry up, hurry up, I don't want to die here…" the girl panicked. "I'm hurrying, don't you see the horse is at its limit?" I started getting irritated by Hannah's reaction. The smokes are coming closer and closer, to the point where I had Hannah hold her breath and I decided to travel by air using magic. I let go of the reins and handed them to Hannah, she was confused why I did that but the second I started to drop down to the ground, she knew what was going on. "You be safe, "I dropped down to the ground, "NOOO," She yelled at me with some tears, but I know once I get off the horse it will be able to run faster and as I expected it shot away from the smoke as if it looked like the smokescreen has slowed down. "Now to protect myself," I cast a barrier spell using the aurorus magic and surrounded myself with a thin, see thru layer. The smokescreen pass right over it and cleared.

I deactivated the spell and looked towards the hill Hannah was at and waved to tell her I was safe. At Sky's view he couldn't see Hannah's face but at this moment Hannah has tears crawling down her cheeks symbolizing relief and gladness. As Hannah was about to take a step towards Sky's location, she was gagged and tied back by two men. Sky had seen the two men in action and hurried to where Hannah was but they were already far in distance…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: The New City**_

"HANNAHHH!" I leapt onto the horse and charged at the two men. The two men seems to have noticed me chasing after them, one of them casted a Earth wall spell and blocked me of my way. They hoped to try to stall some time but unfortunately they didn't stall not even 5 seconds. Sky has sliced through the wall which shocked one of the men because he is a mage veteran and should have the power to create Earth walls that should not be destructible by Sky.(Sky's true strength is used only when he activates his power of the bloodlines) Sky had easily sliced thru the wall like it's just dirt and charged on , on horseback. Then as if on cue the moment Sky had finished cutting through the wall the two men and Hannah had disappeared…

This is a nostalgic feeling for Sky, ever since he left the tribe he has been lonely and very gloomy, when he had started travelling with Hannah he felt warm, having company. Sky has lost someone he had thought of as a close person in his life even though they have only met for a few days but somehow he felt a strong urge to wanting to protect Hannah.(The main character might have another reason and it might just be because he's perverted XD)

The chase ended up with no reward, Hannah was taken, and his horse has exhausted and it seems like it won't be able to run fast for another 2 days. Sky sat all alone next to his horse wondering what to do next. Originally he had wanted to travel to Arseland with Hannah but she has been taken. Now there is no way to find out where Hannah is…(It's not like Sky doesn't want to go find Hannah, it's just he has no clue) If I could just find out who would go against her family I might have a clue was what Sky came up with after thinking.

Sky had walked in the desert for another 2 days before he has finally reached the city. He had put on a hood to hide himself first; it was one of the things that he treasured since Alice made the hood. From the city gates it says, "Welcome to Flias First Frontier City, Mercredius, Mercenaries wanted for military, the salary will be 300 gold per month and as ranks go higher it will go up exponentially!" Sky thought that was funny, the sign in front of the city gate, he knew why the military needed men; It was two years ago when Auroa had killed most of the royal knights of the empire. Those knights were all soldiers that have survived through hundreds of wars and are at least Champion leveled. Auroa had killed more than 3 thousand elites a third of them were mages at champion level two years ago causing a drop in the royal army.

The front guard had let Sky in after he had checked that Sky didn't pose a threat, but he didn't know that Sky can change his strength appearance if he doesn't activate his bloodline then he appears to be a normal person without any power. Sky had hid his power using his bloodline so he wouldn't be suspected. The City of Mercredius is ruled by Xavier Van Cole, the original owner of this "country city" but ever since the Flias royal family took over, they had conquered his country and placed him as the prime minister of Mercredius, of course he did not like this but he didn't have much of a choice. The Mercredius army was a formidable force, it had pushed back the Flias for 2 years in a row but at the battle of Wall Aquina, a general who was rumored to be a spy of the Flias opened the gates to the downfall of Mercredius. Xavier Van Cole is a man kindness, during the conquest of the Flias he had stood and fought the Flias army to the last men before he gave up. When the country was still in his hands, he had treated everyone as equal and done lots of charity; he was a wise ruler as he had help raised the countries' economies to one of the top five on the continent. The country still flourished after the Flias Conquest.

The city of Mercredius is a beautiful water city, most of the sidewalks had water geysers shooting out and the people all live in sanitation even the poor had decent homes and most had jobs, but still there are some beggars that would appear once in a while. Overall the city is beautiful without corruption. Most of the people here are Mercenaries hoping to join a well known guild in order to have a better life. Of course there are solo mercenaries that exist, but solo mercenaries usually have a reason why to be solo. Mercenaries can also take exams to become the empires soldier but most people here refer to Flias soldiers as "flea dogs" which became a reason why this city is not an ideal place to recruit, most of the citizens here despise the Flias. That adds to why the sign on the gate to its desperateness.

The first thing Sky did was check for his picture on the wanted list, he walked into a pub and surprisingly he found it,but….. "WHAT THE ****! This obviously doesn't look like me at all," Sky looked on the wanted list and thought loudly it almost leaked out of his mouth, then it would be chaos. Sky looked at the picture, the person with the name Sky Bladefield under the picture. It was a kid with a perverted face with an "x" scar across his face. Sky is feeling melancholy, as he looked at the picture, yeah he did look "_**a bit**__" _perverted when he saw Hannah naked but he was sure the empire did not see that face that time.

In a corner a girl around the age of 15 or 16 stared at Sky. Sky seems to have noticed her stare and looked towards the girl. As he turned around, the girl was looking straight at him; of course he thought that was weird as he looked at the young ladies face he found himself to be… blushing. The girl has azure eyes and long silver hair looks just a little bit shorter than Sky himself, gods this lady has a disastrous beautiful face. This lady has an appearance that can rival Hannah's or even more pretty…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: First Quest as a Mercenary**_

"Hey, the boy over there, what are you staring at me for?!" Sky kind of played it dumb to see what the girl wanted and ignored her. "Don't ignore me! I'm talking to you!" Sky continued to ignore the girl but this time rolling her eyes in front of her just to see the pretty girl pissed off. Sky continued to the counter of the pub to ask for the location of Mercenary Agency is. A pub girl came to the desk side of where I was sitting. "Hey, handsome, what can I do for you?" The pub girl with heavy mascara asked. "I just need to find the location of the Mercenary Agency." I said plainly. In Sky's minds he is thinking, "What the hell, woman, you don't even know how I look." "Well, it's just behind this pub if you walk out the back door," the pub girl said a bit depressingly. "Ok, thanks!" Sky thanked the pub girl and continued walking towards the back door. While he went towards the back door the girl that was yelling at Sky kept on yelling and followed Sky back into the Mercenary Agency.

Sky continued to be ignorant of the girl and walked to the reception desks to register as a mercenary. Sky was shocked at the stupid questions you have to answer to register as a mercenary. It asked, gender, address, status, eye color, race, country, and height and weight. Normally Sky would treat these as "stupid" questions but honestly he doesn't know what his height, or weight, and if he doesn't know how to answer those "stupid" questions wouldn't that make him stupid too? Sky put on a wry smile and asked, "Do you guys have a balance and a ruler here?" The attendee didn't seem so surprised at Sky's question, and obviously she had figured he wouldn't know his weight and height, after all in this world, mercenaries are usually all guys and guys tend to not care about appearance, it's usually all about the strength.

"Please continue back to the weightroom." "Thank you," I walked to the back and _**THAT **_girl is still following me. Heh, once I start taking off my shirt and pants to use the balance, I wanna see if you will still follow me. Sky thought with an evil smirk. I walked into the weight room starting to take off my shirt. The girl started to notice the situation after she saw a creak into the weight room but she was obviously dumb to not realize the male symbol on the weight room…

"Eeeeekkkk!" I noticed the girl already I only pretended to not notice, I started to say. "Creep girl, now that you have seen my body, I'm guessing we are even now," I'm currently facing backwards towards the girl so I didn't see her facial expression, but Im sure her face is really interesting right now. I started to imagine her face but snapped out of it when the girl yelled, "Shut up! My name isn't creep girl, it's Nathalie!" I turned around to see her blushing. Then I realized that my tops gone so she is looking at me naked on top. By this time my hood has been taken off revealing a almost adult like face with a bit of childish touch to it but still handsome. (The main characters being a narcissist right now)

"I didn't ask for your name did I? Or are you flirting with me?"I put on my usual evil smirk as I walked closer to the girl acting sort of like a gangster. "Don't come near me!" She yelled, and I stopped. "Ok, then get out, I don't plan on showing my body in front of a girl I have no relations to." I said with my usual smirk playfully. The girl is currently probably blushing redder than my red blade right now. She slowly walked out the door regretting to ever have followed me here.

I looked at my own body clearly for the first time, and realized I had countless little scars across my abs and arms and even my back. I took out a ruler and started to measure myself, I had grown pretty quickly over the years now I'm already 178 centimeters tall. (approximately 70 inches about 5 feet 10)I then weighed myself and found myself to be a little below weight 50kg.(110 pounds) I quickly filed in my data and returned it to the receptionist while I noticed that girl is still there as if waiting on me. "Hehe, is that young lady with you?" The receptionist girl jokingly asked. "Why do you ask?" I was curious what she would say so I just put out bait to her question while I in my devious mode took over. "She has been staring at you all this time and I saw her go back to the weight room and returning red as an apple…" "Shit, this lady probably is thinking dirty," I thought but put on a wry smile and returned my registration form. "No, she's just some random girl and… A creep." I answered. "Oh, hehehe," the lady obviously didn't take what I said. Unfortunately that girl heard me and now looking at me with furious eyes which I don't know why, because what I said is true I have no relations to that girl.

"Well the last thing we need to have data for is your current rank or strength level," "Sure, how do we test that?" Sky honestly has no clue what level of strength he has. "We have a strength and magic sensor here used to rank the level of mercenaries. The levels of mercenaries are F,E,D,C,B,A,S,SS,SSS ranked mercenaries from lowest to top," the receptionist lady said, anticipating that Sky probably does not know the ranking since it's his first time registering. The lady pulled out an orb like sphere thing. "Place your hand on this detector; as long as your strength isn't past Gladiator rank it should give me a result." Sky put his hands on the detector and "lowers" any sense of the bloodlines power and aurorus magic to the minimum so he won't be reported to having a high affinity of power since I'm only 15. "Congratulations! Your strength is a gold ranked mercenary! That's pretty good for a 15 year old, I'm almost jealous!" The lady said. Pfft, if she knew I probably have 40,000 more times stronger strength than this what would she say if I told her that? I can't even imagine what face she would have. "Thank you and this is your Mercenary ID, Sky LaGuardia rank D mercenary based on strength." (Sky had filled his name in with Alice's surname because if Sky filled in Bladefield Sky would get himself a heap load of more trouble) "Thanks!" I thanked her and before I left, she stopped me for a second. "Hey, you do know that there is an Outlaw kid named Sky also, he has the same name as you so you might want to be careful; that kid is a high bounty outlaw but you obviously seem to have a lot of manners not like that vagabond of a kid…" Sky is seriously cracking up inside now, THAT VAGABOND OF A KID IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! That was what Sky wanted to scream out so bad but he knows what would happen if he did.

"By the way, do you have any D rank quest I can do right now?" Sky is thinking of quickly making himself noticeable to get close to the Flias Emperor so he can have his revenge but to do that he has to become well known as a mercenary. Looks like I'm gonna have to start out slow since I can't very well just show my real strength and alarm the City guards just to have a better quest to do. "Uhm, yes actually, even though the client was mysterious and didn't leave a name but , but this quest on first look it appears to be a D rank quest but many D ranking mercenaries have failed and even some C ranks…" "That's fine, what's the info?" "It's to retrieve a precious flower used in alchemy to make some expensive pills, the flower looks like this." The lady flipped through a book of botanic plants, she stopped at a page and showed it to me. To my surprise the flower looks really pretty looks like as if it's gleaming in a rainbow color but it gives a quaint feeling of drowsiness. I felt like I was almost hypnotized by the flower. "The flower is called Somnias flower if you take a deep breath over it you will fall asleep for 4 days straight, it can be found in the middle layers of the Eastern Low Forests; the returning mercenaries that failed all were seriously damaged in body and mind as if seeing a horrifying demon; I do not recommend this quest but…" "It's ok, I'm taking the quest."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: What a Pain that girls are…**_

I left the Mercenary Agency with a copy of the quest info. "Let's see, the forest where that flower blooms is to the east and the desert is to the west, so it's that way!" I figured out the west direction from the travels from the western desert.

Sky travels east, with his hood on half of his face and with two swords at both sides of his waist looking like a dual blader. Sky just looks like a wanderer in the eyes of the citizens of Mercredius , he isn't very noticeable by people and people tend to only look at him for a bit and that's it.

The forest was not far away from where he was at, from the central of Mercredius to the Eastern Low forests surrounded by fog. The Forest where he was suppose to find the flower was a very hazardous forest packed with lots of Veteran ranked monsters and highest can even get to Gladiator level. To Sky, that's not much as long as the monster there doesn't actually meet a highly experienced Gladiator leveled monster he should be fine. After all if he uses the Aurorus and Bloodline power he should be able to take on low level Gladiator leveled monsters. His true level currently is a Gladiator, which is very impressive for a 15 year old on this world.

Sky started to wonder in the woods like a newbie looking around the trees and plants for the Somnias flower. During Sky's search, he does not notice that Nathalie girl from before is following him…

"Guess this is not it either…" Sky talked to himself as he flips through a flower bush. The towering trees in the forest provided good spots for the monsters here to live and to hide making finding stuff hard here. Sky has been searching forever in the lower forests to try to be lucky and find one of those flowers but the flower seems to only live deeper in the forest… "Well, I really should have listened and not try to try my luck, I've been looking for hours!" Sky held his hand in front of his eyes to cover them from the sun even though he got used to the burning sun in the desert but he had done that on instinct. Night started to befall the forest as Sky treaded farther into the Forest he started hearing more and more monster howls like some hungry wolves. He had walked casually even though he knows there are lots of monsters around.

A bustling sound coming from the tall grasses alarmed Sky for a second as he prepared to draw his sword. Sky still had his hood on but inside you could see his blood red eyes like rubies shining into the dark forest. A group of five people looking like mercenaries emerged out of the tall grass most of them covered in blood except for a girl with short red hair and light armor like a stealth fighter who appears to be the leader. Sky kept his hood on to be safe and examined the other 4. The other 4, 3 were guys with heavy swords to their backs and the other one… an elf girl. Sky had found it weird that the elf girl was with them because in this world elves despised human as inferior creatures and to have an elf traveling with humans was a disgrace to them.

The warrior girl seems to have noticed Sky but her first reaction was to draw her sword which was a small dagger looking sword about 80 centimeters. Sky had also drawn the blood red blade and had let his gold streaked blade sit in its scabbard. The other members had an exhausted look on them and appear to have giving up on life as they look at Sky with a hopeless sight. The Elf girl seems to be emotionless but in her pupils Sky could see fear but she did not act it out like the other three guys. "Who are you?" Sky was surprised at who spoke first. When he had looked, it was the elf girl. "I'm Sky LaGuardia, here to find a flower for a quest." Sky spoke clearly to not make the situation even more complicated. The warrior girl obviously didn't take Sky's answer but the other three guys seem much more relaxed as they plumped their bottoms on the forest floor and started taking deep breaths. Sky started to put his sword into his sheath to hint his innocence after seeing this, the warrior girl seems to have taken his hint and put away her dagger.

"And who are you?" Sky was confused as the warrior girl started another question the same as the elf girl's. "It's just me, who are you talking to?" Sky looked all confused and before he could turn around the Nathalie girl appeared into his sight with her dagger unsheathed too. "So you are only the decoy, and the attacker is actually the girl," the warrior girl said with a smirk like as if she knew what's going on. The warrior girl had seen through Sky's power level, it was only gold ranked and the other girl(Nathalie) obviously had a higher power level of a top Veteran so that made her rethink Sky's friendly actions. Sky was now _**very **_confused, first he did not realize Nathalie following him and second of all he does not even know her that well except for that weight room incident. Last of all, why is this warrior lady all violent again?

"I don't know this girl, don't lump me with her, she's a just a stalker," I started to explain. Nathalie looked at me with the look as if trying to say, "What, I just saved your lucky ass and you are telling me that you don't know me." If Sky had known what she was thinking right now Sky would have been the one knocking her out, if she hadn't appeared everything wouldn't have been like this. "What a pain…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: The Elf Divination Grounds**_

"Look, this girl's not with me, I'm seriously just on some random D rank quest to find this certain flower." Sky said as he pulled out his copy of the quest info to show it to the group of mercenaries. The warrior girl finally laid her dagger down and stared at the quest info. She seems to have finally relaxed this time after seeing the quest info. "Why are you following me?" That was the first thing he did after he cleared this misunderstanding was to ask why this Nathalie girl was following him. "Because…"Nathalie started blushing. "Sigh… Can you not forget about the scene of me half naked?" Sky shot out the statement that Nathalie least wanted to hear and blushed even harder. The surrounding group of mercenary were staring at them two as if wanting to say, "Hello, we are still here, if you guys want to warm up to each other do it in a "room" and I thought you guys didn't know each other." In Sky's mind he was being a narcissist like he was before thinking, I realized that you are the third girl that I have shown my looks too and had gotten into some kind of relationship too, am I that handsome. While Sky thought, the warrior girl started to drink on her water reserve.

"Well, we gotta get going then," The warrior girl broke the awkward silence and ordered the other three guys, "We need to get there before midnight so we can be safe, "she continued. "May I ask a question?" Sky realized it was a good time and good situation to ask the whereabouts of the Somnias flower. "Go ahead." The girl said plainly. "Do you know where the Somnias flower is?" After Sky asked this question, all the other mercenaries stared at Sky like he said a taboo. "Somias flower is the divine flower used in the Purification of the Elves," the elf girl said plainly looking at Sky. "Where can I find one?" "Come with us, you may find one at the grounds," The elf girl said, for her she sense a somewhat altruistic aura around Sky for some reason as if he is also of the elven race. She had felt somewhat close to Sky and ironically Sky does too.

Nathalie still is mad and would stare at Sky ferociously after their fight especially when she saw her talking with the elf girl. She herself doesn't even know why she's mad after all she isn't the kind of person to actually believe in love at first sight but unfortunately that's what is happening to her. On the way to the Divine Grounds, Nathalie is feeling really down, she stares at Sky talking to the elf girl with a sense of bitter scent in the air…

Of course Sky had felt something's wrong with the surroundings but he did not look back and if he did the evil eye Nathalie is showing could have "killed" him millions of times. "So why are there humans traveling with you?" Sky had asked out of curiosity. "They are my guards due to certain circumstances," again the elf girl said emotionlessly. "Oh, ok," Sky found himself unable to hold a long conversation with the elf girl so he just ended up asking her name at the end, but again she said, "It's Lia," and ended the conversation again. The way to the Divine Grounds were very laid back, most of the monsters were only gold ranked not much to the party of mostly veterans. Of course there were always one or two that got to Sky but Nathalie would always shot to his side and slice it down unmercifully using those monsters to relieve her anger. Sky still is that "wood" person.

The Divine Grounds was not far, the party travelled for 2 hours before reaching to a empty plain field that had a bizarre stone standing on each of the two sides in the middle of it which at first Sky couldn't very well see why they were here at this plain. Lia stepped forwards to Sky's perplexed face. "Oh the great spirits of nature, grant moi the divination that shall bestow upon the grand path towards greatness and queenhood." Lia's voice boomed into the plains and shaked the fields as if the plains were reacting to her sounds. The nearby monsters that had their eyes on the group all backed off. (The more intelligent monsters viewed the plains as a trap for their prey because there is nowhere to hide) To Sky's surprise, the space between the two stones started stir and finally cause a rift in between the void. Whirls of particles and space started stirring in front of them sucking in things as it stirs faster and faster until it slowed down to form a whirling portal. An old voice boomed from the portal startling the party.

"Oh, Thou with the Elven blood, what is it that thou seek?" "I seek the Queenhood of all Elves!" Lia for once in Sky's experience with her yelled out loudly. "You who seek the queenhood shall pass this "cleansing" for being the queen, it will forever limit thou's power as an elf but always have power over other elves is that alright for thou?" "Yes!" "Very well, thou shall pass!" The portal shook again forming staircases that lead down underground forming slowly like domino stacks. The party started to walk down the passage and found the underground to be a lot cooler than on the ground but that coolness was very refreshing; it felt very "nature."

Soon the party heard sounds of dripping liquid as they followed the sound they reached an underground lake. To Sky and Lia, the lake felt very Holy to them for some reason but to the others they only screamed, "There's an underground lake here?!" "Thou shall cleanse with the water here, it is only if you have the resolution to become queen!" Lia without hesitance walked gracefully towards the lake… At this point Nathalie and the warrior girl pushed the other guys out of the sight due to the "nudity" of the scene.

Sky with his wry smile has already left the scene looking for the Somnias flower as he was requested to find. He had pulled out a book of botanic plants from his storage ring. Flipping through the pages he found the rainbow colored plant as he used it to find the flower. Sky had been scanning through the underground cavern for the flower while ignoring all the events that are happening with the "cleansing." Just as he sees the flower, he heard a stomping sound…


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 10: The Elf Divination Grounds**_

"Look, this girl's not with me, I'm seriously just on some random D rank quest to find this certain flower." Sky said as he pulled out his copy of the quest info to show it to the group of mercenaries. The warrior girl finally laid her dagger down and stared at the quest info. She seems to have finally relaxed this time after seeing the quest info. "Why are you following me?" That was the first thing he did after he cleared this misunderstanding was to ask why this Nathalie girl was following him. "Because…"Nathalie started blushing. "Sigh… Can you not forget about the scene of me half naked?" Sky shot out the statement that Nathalie least wanted to hear and blushed even harder. The surrounding group of mercenary were staring at them two as if wanting to say, "Hello, we are still here, if you guys want to warm up to each other do it in a "room" and I thought you guys didn't know each other." In Sky's mind he was being a narcissist like he was before thinking, I realized that you are the third girl that I have shown my looks too and had gotten into some kind of relationship too, am I that handsome. While Sky thought, the warrior girl started to drink on her water reserve.

"Well, we gotta get going then," The warrior girl broke the awkward silence and ordered the other three guys, "We need to get there before midnight so we can be safe, "she continued. "May I ask a question?" Sky realized it was a good time and good situation to ask the whereabouts of the Somnias flower. "Go ahead." The girl said plainly. "Do you know where the Somnias flower is?" After Sky asked this question, all the other mercenaries stared at Sky like he said a taboo. "Somias flower is the divine flower used in the Purification of the Elves," the elf girl said plainly looking at Sky. "Where can I find one?" "Come with us, you may find one at the grounds," The elf girl said, for her she sense a somewhat altruistic aura around Sky for some reason as if he is also of the elven race. She had felt somewhat close to Sky and ironically Sky does too.

Nathalie still is mad and would stare at Sky ferociously after their fight especially when she saw her talking with the elf girl. She herself doesn't even know why she's mad after all she isn't the kind of person to actually believe in love at first sight but unfortunately that's what is happening to her. On the way to the Divine Grounds, Nathalie is feeling really down, she stares at Sky talking to the elf girl with a sense of bitter scent in the air…

Of course Sky had felt something's wrong with the surroundings but he did not look back and if he did the evil eye Nathalie is showing could have "killed" him millions of times. "So why are there humans traveling with you?" Sky had asked out of curiosity. "They are my guards due to certain circumstances," again the elf girl said emotionlessly. "Oh, ok," Sky found himself unable to hold a long conversation with the elf girl so he just ended up asking her name at the end, but again she said, "It's Lia," and ended the conversation again. The way to the Divine Grounds were very laid back, most of the monsters were only gold ranked not much to the party of mostly veterans. Of course there were always one or two that got to Sky but Nathalie would always shot to his side and slice it down unmercifully using those monsters to relieve her anger. Sky still is that "wood" person.

The Divine Grounds was not far, the party travelled for 2 hours before reaching to a empty plain field that had a bizarre stone standing on each of the two sides in the middle of it which at first Sky couldn't very well see why they were here at this plain. Lia stepped forwards to Sky's perplexed face. "Oh the great spirits of nature, grant moi the divination that shall bestow upon the grand path towards greatness and queenhood." Lia's voice boomed into the plains and shaked the fields as if the plains were reacting to her sounds. The nearby monsters that had their eyes on the group all backed off. (The more intelligent monsters viewed the plains as a trap for their prey because there is nowhere to hide) To Sky's surprise, the space between the two stones started stir and finally cause a rift in between the void. Whirls of particles and space started stirring in front of them sucking in things as it stirs faster and faster until it slowed down to form a whirling portal. An old voice boomed from the portal startling the party.

"Oh, Thou with the Elven blood, what is it that thou seek?" "I seek the Queenhood of all Elves!" Lia for once in Sky's experience with her yelled out loudly. "You who seek the queenhood shall pass this "cleansing" for being the queen, it will forever limit thou's power as an elf but always have power over other elves is that alright for thou?" "Yes!" "Very well, thou shall pass!" The portal shook again forming staircases that lead down underground forming slowly like domino stacks. The party started to walk down the passage and found the underground to be a lot cooler than on the ground but that coolness was very refreshing; it felt very "nature."

Soon the party heard sounds of dripping liquid as they followed the sound they reached an underground lake. To Sky and Lia, the lake felt very Holy to them for some reason but to the others they only screamed, "There's an underground lake here?!" "Thou shall cleanse with the water here, it is only if you have the resolution to become queen!" Lia without hesitance walked gracefully towards the lake… At this point Nathalie and the warrior girl pushed the other guys out of the sight due to the "nudity" of the scene.

Sky with his wry smile has already left the scene looking for the Somnias flower as he was requested to find. He had pulled out a book of botanic plants from his storage ring. Flipping through the pages he found the rainbow colored plant as he used it to find the flower. Sky had been scanning through the underground cavern for the flower while ignoring all the events that are happening with the "cleansing." Just as he sees the flower, he heard a stomping sound…


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: "I didn't kill it, I abused it!"**_

"Well, time to whop your perverted ass!" Sky's power level suddenly sky rocketed to Gladiator level emitting an aura that made the monkey flinch a bit. Unfortunately that only made it angrier as it brings its tension up with its chest drumming like a normal gorilla would do. To Sky's surprise the monkey's power level went up to Gladiator as well. Sky was certain that he would have been able to defeat the monkey if it did not go up another level now he has to think twice. The monkey as if trying to scare Sky punched at the ground causing a minor earthquake. Sky had used a floating magic to levitate himself off the floor. The monkey looked at Sky like it was looking at an unidentified object with its big gleaming eyes.

"Honestly if you done that to your fellow, monkeys I would not have cared but, you just went and messed around with a human, don't you know that monkey and human don't go together?" If the girls are awake now they would probably roll their eyes at Sky, really at this time, if you had power you should have stood up against that thing. Sky was being really laid back even though the monkey has power that can rival his own self. He had landed on the ground provoking the monkey by pulling out bananas out of his storage ring and eating them right in front of the monkey. Surprisingly the monkey did not take that as provocation but just stared at the yellow "thing." "Gods, what monkey doesn't know what a banana is?" Sky just feels like a retard for digging his own grave when he wanted to provoke the monkey not entertain it with a banana.

"Now that you made fun of me, it's time to really gut you up!" Sky walked up to the monkey casually warming up his arm like a boss, this time he pointed his point finger at it then give it a thumbs down. This time it did understand what Sky was trying to do, it took Sky's taunt easily like that and came charging with its teeth showing ready to tear Sky up. Sky only put on his usual smirk as he waited for the monkey to come at him. The 15 foot tall monkey had slammed its arm like a hammer at Sky just to see its attack parried off by Sky with his crimson red blade easily. That angered it even more as it went into a fury of hammer slams. Every time the monkey slams Sky would not be where it slammed every time the debris cleared up. Sky was dodging the hammer arm attack easily while not forgetting to provoke and taunt the monkey every time he dodges it.

The monkey finally hit its max rage as it gathered a reddish colored aura around its fist as it tries to punch at Sky… The moment he unleashed the fist at him an unexpected event happened this time, it aimed for Nathalie that is still unconscious with a streak of blood coming from her temple. "Your opponents here!" Sky picked up his pace and decided not to toy with the monkey anymore. The monkey had gotten to Nathalie and tried to pick her up before Sky could slash at it. "Ahhhhh! Tempesta Incisura!" Sky suddenly transformed into a series of tornado wind whirling towards the monkey as it almost sets its hands on Nathalie. "GRRRRAHAHHHHH!" The monkey whelped in pain in the next second as Sky sliced at the monkey with incredible speed faster than the eye can see. In just 3 seconds the monkey was now covered in slice marks with blood pouring out of every slice turning the ground into a bloody river. The monkey seems to want to give Sky its final resort as it tried to slam with its arm at Sky again but Sky had not went easy this time. When the arm was just a centimeter away, it came to a sudden stop and the next second came, the arm of the monkey… fell off of the body. Tears pour out of the monkey's eyes as it has now regretted to attack Sky. It stepped backwards as if it's seen a demon with the terrified look on it. Sky put on his usual smirk as he walks slowly to the monkey with a creepy smile that's really ironic to this situation right now. The monkey kept backing up until it hit a wall… The monkey had never been so afraid of someone or something before and not to mention a small little thing that's not even half of its height? Now the monkey has the face of a trapped rat as it hit the wall it seems to realize its doom is coming.

Sky brought his sword up as it prepares to slice it down again. The next second Sky was already on the monkey as he brought down his sword, the monkey instinctively closed its eyes as it died with Sky's slice that brought down its head. The facial expression left on the monkey just seemed natural as if it didn't face this horrible death. "That's right, monkey, next time don't "cross your race" especially in front of me." Pfft, as if realizing something funny, Sky laughed out loud. Yeah right as if you will have a next time, hahaha.

Sky walked over to Nathalie to try to wipe the streak of blood on her, at this point, he had never been this close to another girl before as he did he realized how pretty looking Nathalie was, she was like an unripe apple but once she is ripe she would be able to have any men under her command with just her looks. Since Hannah went missing, Sky has been down since and since forever, he smiled and not the usual smirk but a real smile.

The warrior girl has just awakened when she sees Sky so close to Nathalie (he still has his hoody on making his face still unapparent to her) as if they were about to kiss. She examined the surroundings and found the corpse of the monkey she was fighting just awhile ago. Her first expression was how shocked she was, and then her expression changed back to her usual self the plain and cold look. The monkey was at least higher than Master level and the only person here that can fight the monkey was that boy but he did not seem strong at all. She stared at Sky but he seems to be occupied in tying a cloth around Nathalie's head.

"Hey! Did you kill that monkey?" The warrior girl asked. Sky thought for a while before he replied but he continued to treat the unconscious Nathalie. "Kill? I didn't kill it, I _**abused**_ it!" Sky with his usual smirk shouted towards the warrior girl. She rolled her eyes at Sky, "You abused it! I couldn't even hurt it and you played around with it? And you don't seem to be injured at all!" She thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Forming a Party…**_

Sky wrapped the last part of the cloth around Nathalie's head while tending to her wounds on the head gently. The warrior girl figured the first thing to do is to find her companions and finish up with the cleansing of Lia. She looked around to see if they were around and they were. They were all crushed by the boulders when the monkey had created a minor earthquake previously. All three were dead, a horrible one too, one had his head crushed to the brains revealing a red splattered brain. She had just a rough fight and now this seen has made her vomit.

"Hey, go check on Lia if she is done or not." Sky said to the warrior girl. She stood up and walked to the entrance to the cleansing and to Sky's surprise she said, "My name is Beryl Leoneheart!" She walked into the cleansing room with Sky staring at her silver hair with a surprised look. Sky really did not expect her to tell him anything due to her highly sophisticated aura that surrounds her that makes talking to her very hard. The reason behind Beryl telling Sky her name, was that she admired powerful people that don't act arrogant.

After 10 minutes, Nathalie had finally awoken, her first reaction to her body being in the arms of Sky was her blushing really hard but she had pretended to still be unconscious then Sky's sound made her feel embarrassed. "I know you are awake now, who even pretends to be unconscious when their eyes are shut a bit too tight that they look unnatural? I know my arms feel really comfortable but nows not the time is it?" Nathalie's eyes shot open to stare at Sky's familiar evil smirk on him as she plop herself out of his arms like a baby trying to get out of a crib. She realized that she was still injured pretty badly when she had tried doing this but failed. Sky sensing her pain hurried to help her up.

"Where's the monkey?" Nathalie asked with a slight anger in her tone. "Over there!" Sky pointed to the corpse of the monkey that looks like it had been dissected and gutted by a crazed animal. Nathalie looked frightened by the remains of the monkey almost fainted again looking at it. Gods, girls, if you are not ready for blood don't hold those bloody knives up to someone! Sky thought. Then as if just realizing something, Sky stood up and walked over to the monkey's remains looking for something. "Where are the flowers?" He mumbled to himself. He lifted the huge arms of the monkey up and flipped it over not knowingly shocking Nathalie again.

"There it is!" The flowers were stuck between the thumb and the point finger. He pried it open with sheer strength and managed to save a few flowers from being crushed by the gigantic hands. "Quest complete!" Thinking back to what he had done just to get this flower he put on a wry smile again, almost getting killed by a bunch of mercenaries because of a girl, getting involved with an elf girl, and fighting a huge perverted monkey for some flowers.

Lia and Beryl walked out of the cleansing room with Lia looking a bit "fresh" she now has the elegant and unattainable feeling to her that it felt like she completely changed. Sky didn't mind them as he helped Nathalie up while she still is vomiting over the corpse of the monkey. Lia was told about the monkey event by Beryl and had thanked Sky personally for his trouble as she handed a ring to Sky. The ring was a symbol for trust amongst the elves, any elf that sees that ring was supposed to be friendly and respect the person that owns the ring. Through Lia's explanation of the ring, it is a ring that was from an elf hero that saved the elves from extinction 5 thousand years ago, the ring magically boosts the wearer's magic affinities exponentially due to the power enchanted into it by the hero. Sky was very grateful to Lia, after all, all he did was holding up to his beliefs that monkey and human girls don't go together.

Now due to this ring, he is one more step closer to his vengeance towards the Emperor of Flias. After Lia prayed for the dead companions of theirs, Sky escorted Lia and Beryl out of the Holy Divination Grounds with Nathalie still limping a bit. Soon when they returned to Mercredius City they went the separate ways but Nathalie had forced Sky to accept her "stalking" of him official which means she has forced Sky to accept Nathalie's help of in a party. Of course after getting stalk a few times taking a bath in a lake by a girl does not feel very comfortable and that was the main reason why.

Nathalie had tried to even use a very bold move against Sky when he was in the lake taking a bath by taking his change clothes on the river side to threaten him to let her join his party. Unfortunately that backfired, when Sky started to look for clothes, he stood up in the water looking for his clothes and in a distance Nathalie suddenly appeared with his clothes not knowingly that Sky stood up instead of sitting in the lake. She had dropped his clothes right into the lake dirtying them and started to blush really hard when she saw what she isn't supposed to see resulting in her running away screaming. Sky was also embarrassed by this but not as much when he didn't expect Nathalie to suddenly appear out of nowhere and …looked at him naked…

"Heeeeeyyy, come back you gotta take responsibility of this!" Sky shouted at Nathalie's back with his usual smirk when he tries to mess with someone. Nathalie ran as fast as she could, blushing even more when she heard Sky shouting those words at her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Nathalie's Back story **_

Sky returned to the Mercenary Agency with the Somnias flower in his hands. The other mercenaries looked at Sky with an "unbelievable" face when they recognized the Somnias flower. One even went and openly congratulated Sky with a thumbs up and saying, "Excellent job, lad," while raising a toast at him. Sky was smiling at the old mercenary that said that and responded to the toast with… some grape juice.

Sky walked to the receptionist again, "Here these are the blasted flowers that took so long for people to find!" The receptionist raised an eyebrow and laughed at Sky. "Well you did get those blasted flowers, so you are fine." The receptionist said with a small laughter. She (receptionist) realized that Nathalie wasn't with Sky today and asked where she was. "She's at her home right now," Sky replied. "Ohhhhh~," as if understanding something the receptionist purposely made her voice go longer. "It's really not what you think… You know what think what you want." Sky knew it was going to be in vain trying to explain the situation of him and Nathalie.

After, Sky had turned in the quest and was rewarded handsomely of 3000gold, Nathalie and him had once been so close to each other when they were seen out shopping for clothes also due to the "Lake harassment event" because Nathalie had dropped Sky's cloths into the lake dirtying them. Sky had to borrow Nathalie's dad's clothes and obviously it looked way too big inferring that Nathalie's dad was big. They had been in the shopping district side of the city together giving the surrounding people the view as if they are couples. When they walked into the Guys clothing shop, a cashier had jokingly said, "Looking for a new clothes for your boyfriend aren't you?" with a tiny laugh she greeted them two. "No! She's not my girlfriend (He's not my boyfriend)," they both simultaneously said, which didn't seem very convincing to the cashier and she just waved them on.

After 2 hours of shopping for Sky's clothes it ended up turning into Nathalie's shopping for clothes. Nathalie would always look up to the rich as they just have their servants cover and box everything they want and have them carries them for as long as they want. Sky looks at Nathalie as if thinking, "Does she live in the slums, no, she doesn't look like it, but the way she admires the riches…"

Nathalie would have Sky buy her some clothes, which Sky didn't realize until he had paid them that he was buying her clothes and some daily goods for no reason! He was thinking maybe just maybe I have fallen for her…? Sky had now switched roles with Nathalie, him being the stalker and Nathalie being the stalked since Sky was curious where Nathalie lived. To Sky's expectations he was right! Nathalie walked into the slums area.( there are slums area, they aren't too poor but they can't expect to buy high standard things especially houses)Sky watched Nathalie walk on a semi dirty street as three ruffians walked up to her. Sky feared that they might harm Nathalie so he took a step but just as he did he heard the ruffians say something he would tip over for. "Big Sis!( In Japanese it would be Aneki I guess) You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back, what's up, Lil' J, Kerrin, and Flakes." She said to the three with care unlike how she talks to Sky. "Ol' man Adasen is really on his last straws…" one of the ruffians named Flakes said. Nathalie didn't show much emotion but her eyes gave it away, she had a blunt flink in her eyes. "I could care less, that man…had abandoned mother…" Nathalie went on with tears slowly crawling out of her eyes. "He… wasn't a good husband or father! I wouldn't care even if he died!" "But, at least… go see him one more time, sis! Even though he is an alcoholic, when he was younger he did take us three in… We treat him like a father…" The guy named Kerrin said. Nathalie responded by walking into a shabby house made of coarse bricks and hay mattresses.

Sky followed from behind to see what was going on. Many of the people of the slums had looked at him like a weird creature; Sky wears sophisticated warrior clothes with two blades hanging from his waist that looks very unaffordable to them. This made some girls want to strike rich and started to flirt with him, but Sky would just wave them off. To the girls in the slum, Sky appeared to be a rich boy with a pretty big background due to a special crest on one of his swords.

…

Nathalie slowly walked to a bed; there lies an old man around his mid 40's. The man looks old due to the overdose of alcohol. His face looks obviously worn out with the heavy eye bags under both of his eyes as if he never had a peaceful rest. Nathalie looked over the man with a deep emotion. The man seems to be walking towards death doors when he suddenly puked blood. Seeing this Nathalie still did not falter as she just stares. "Why did you abandon mom?!" Nathalie asked the man with a little bit of anger. After her mom had given birth to Nathalie, they had a great 10 years together with both her mom and dad but everything started to collapse when her dad was found cheating on his wife. Nathalie's mother had caught her husband (Nathalie's dad) going to the brothel and wasting all of the family's hard earned cash making them owe a lot of money to the slums mafia. Nathalie's father had had no money left to pay them off when they had broken into their house one night.

The mafias took his wife as "down payment" which sounded better than to make Nathalie's mother into a prostitute due to her beautiful appearance. Her dad couldn't do anything; he was just a normal person without any power. The mafia guys were all at least gold ranked and higher.

After that night, Nathalie's dad became cold and an extreme alcoholic; he would recall that night in his dream every single day. Nathalie has never forgiven her dad after that night ever since her mom was taken. That was also a reason why Nathalie had tried to warm up to Sky for; she knew Sky has the potential in becoming one of the strongest person on this world and would help her find and bring her mother back.

The man rested on the bed breathing heavily as he drawn his last breath before passing away… Nathalie's face had tears flowing out but her facial expressions were still hard and cold watching the man die. NO matter how she pretended to not care about the man, her father, she could not hide her true feelings after all he was a great dad to her when she was young.

Sky had walked into the house looking at Nathalie as if being empathetic; he knew the feelings of losing both parents from a young age. Sky took a step forwards towards Nathalie and hugged her from behind and whispering with tears as well, "We'll find your mom, I will track down those fiends and have my blade on them!"These words were very meaningful to Nathalie, as she accepted the hug and threw her head into Sky's arm and started to cry very painfully.


End file.
